Just A Night
by Lenni George
Summary: It was just a night...or was it the start of something more? Cowritten with Snoozie2105! This was to be a one shot - but due to popular demand, Chapter 2 now up. Any suggestions for Chapter 3?
1. Chapter 1

It was just a night. In her head, Penelope Garcia knew that going into it. It was just a night and nothing more. A simple release, a physical commiseration, a comforting gesture, but just a night.

In her heart, she felt much more. As she took his hand and they made their way to her bedroom – did she lead the way or did he – she felt closer to him that she had in all the years she'd known him. After all, it was her apartment he came to for comfort, it was her arms he sought out, not JJ's, not even Emily's, although the FBI Grapevine swore that's where he was heading.

Maybe it was, but not tonight. Tonight, he belonged, body and soul to her. And what a body it was. For years, she'd wondered what he'd kept hidden under those dark suits of his, hoping for a glimpse of what was beneath his daily "uniform".

He'd had a drink or two before he showed up, he'd admitted that when she let him in. He'd apologized for showing up without calling, but she dismissed his apology and poured him a drink from the very expensive bottle of scotch that David Rossi had given her. She'd poured herself one for good measure, and then coaxed him into talking.

He opened up to her. His tongue, loosened by the alcohol, spilled out the feelings he'd tried to hide. His anger, his fear, his desire to rip George Foyet apart limb by limb. She found his anger a bit frightening in its intensity. Sure, she understood why it was so strong, but the fact that he could experience such dark feelings set her back on her heels.

It frightened him, too. He admitted it to her, as he stared into his glass of scotch. He was frightened that he could feel as dark and cold as the men they pursued, but it was the truth. Looking up at her, he asked her if she thought any less of him for his admission.

He looked lost, lonely, like a little boy who'd lost his mother, and seeing him like that brought tears to her eyes. She swore to him that she didn't think any less of him, that she understood his feelings, and that seemed to comfort him in some way.

He downed the rest of his drink and stood to leave. He wasn't drunk, but his gait wasn't too steady, so she asked him to stay. Told him she didn't want him driving in his state. He could sleep in her room and she'd take the sofa.

He tried to protest, telling her he was okay to drive, but she wouldn't hear it. She stood, blocking his way to the front door and held out her hands for his car keys. With a sad smile, he handed them over.

"You're a good woman, Penelope," he said, with a sad smile. "Some guy is gonna be lucky to have you."

"Lucky isn't the word I'd use," she blushed.

"I'd use it...in fact, I just did."

"Don't use it again, please..."

"Why?"

"Why don't you want me to use it again?"

She sighed and looked away. He didn't know what he was saying. He wasn't in his right mind.

"I don't want you to use it again because if you do, I won't be responsible for this." With that, she leaned in and kissed him, and to her surprise, he returned the kiss, putting as much into it as she did.

When they finally parted, he rubbed his lips. "Damn."

"Yeah, I know. See why I didn't want you to say lucky again?"

"If that's what I get, then I'm gonna say it again, Penelope, but I'm not gonna be talking about just any guy...I'll be talking about me."

"You will?" she asked, breathlessly, in disbelief.

"I will."

"And I won't be saying it because I've been drinking...maybe I'm finally being myself, now that this nightmare is over and I can breathe again. I came to you tonight because I wanted to, because I needed to."

"Shut up, Aaron," she whispered, her lips dangerously close to his again, "and take me to bed."

XXXXX

Sitting in her office, she felt grounded, safe. Her body felt raw, sore, and satiated, but her mind was a swirl of emotions. She knew it was just a night, that's all it could have been, right? After all, men like Aaron Hotchner did not fall for women like Penelope Garcia. Not in the real world.

Hearing a knock on the door frame, she looked up to find him there, holding a tall take-out cup of coffee and a white bakery bag.

"Coffee?" she asked, trying not to smile.

"I was going to bring flowers, but I didn't want to cause a stir…" he shrugged.

"You don't have to be nice to me...it was just a night..."

"No, Penelope, it wasn't just a night. It was more than that...I don't do nights. I'm not David Rossi."

"It was more than that...I think maybe it is the start of something new -- if you'd like for it to be."

She pushed her chair back and fanned herself. "Wow...I have to say, I didn't see this coming. I mean…you're…Hotch…I'm Garcia…you're my boss, I'm your technical analyst…"

"Last night I was Aaron, and you were Penelope...we have identities, lives away from the BAU, and I'm serious...I'd like for us to be more."

He could see that she was considering what he'd just said, see the wheels turning.

"But what about--"

"No buts...just give it a chance, and if you don't want to go forward, that'll be your choice."

She smiled, "My choice, huh?"

"Your choice," he said with a nod. "Take some time, think about it. We can talk about it over dinner."

"Dinner? Tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at 7," he said, walking to the door.

"Seven it is," she agreed.

"Great," he replied, "See you then."

She watched him walk off, then sighed. Maybe it wasn't just a night after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a fluke. That's what Penelope Garcia told herself all afternoon. Sure they'd had a night, but come on, his declaration of wanting more had to be a manifestation of guilt. He felt bad that they took things too far and he was trying to make it right with the dinner invitation.

When he called at 4:30 to tell her that his sitter fell through, she wasn't surprised. After all, she never really thought he meant to take her to dinner in the first place. She played it off, telling him she understood and that it was okay. But it wasn't okay for him. Instead, he asked her to have dinner with both of them. After all, he reasoned, Jack had come to love his Aunt Pen.

In the time since Aaron Hotchner had become a single father, the entire BAU team had pitched in to help with Jack's care. "Aunt Pen", as he'd started calling her, and JJ and Will had done more than their share of babysitting and Jack had really started to feel that they were family.

Penelope couldn't resist the invitation and their intimate dinner for two turned into Chuck E Cheese for three. As the night went on, she was glad it ended up that way. For the first time in ages, she saw Aaron laughing, playing, enjoying himself. She'd almost forgotten what he looked like when he smiled, forgot the sound of his laugh.

They stayed until the restaurant closed then made their way home, to his new apartment. As Aaron carried a sleeping Jack back to the bedroom, she looked around. She'd been there many times before, but somehow, tonight, it looked different. She stood in the living room, still wearing her coat, unable to make herself comfortable as she had last time she'd been there to watch Jack.

This fact did not go unnoticed when he returned to the room.

"Pen," he began, with a soft smile, "You can take your coat off."

"Hm…yeah…sorry…" she laughed, nervously.

"You're nervous," he said, helping her out of her coat.

"Me? No…yeah," she laughed again, "I guess I am."

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, hanging her coat on the coat tree.

"I…" she said, then stopped, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "I guess, I keep waiting for the moment when you realize you don't have to do this."

"Don't have to do what?"

"This. Pretend to be interested in me…"

"How long have you known me?" he seriously asked.

"Years, why?"

"And in all of those years, have you known me to lie?"

"No…but…"

He took her hands, "Penelope, I am interested. If I wasn't, I never would have allowed things to go as far as they did."

"But…"

"No, no buts," he smiled. "Now, if you're not sure…"

"No," she quickly said, too quickly, she thought. "I am sure. I'm really sure…."

"Are you?" he gently teased.

"Oh yeah, I am," she said, then, in a move that surprised them both, she kissed him. It wasn't a chaste kiss, nor was it a passionate kiss, but a basic, full-on kiss that left no doubt as to her seriousness.

He responded by pulling her close and returning the kiss.

"Still think I'm not sure?" she asked, between kisses.

"Not any more," he smiled, studying her face for a moment before kissing her again.

She let herself get lost in the moment, forgetting her doubt, wanting nothing more to be in his arms. As his hand slid beneath her sweater, his skin warm against her back, she remembered that Jack was sleeping in the next room.

"Aaron," she said, pulling back. "We can't…"

"I know…." he answered, giving her another kiss, then pulling back. "Jack…"

She nodded, "I just…I can't."

"We shouldn't," he agreed, reluctantly allowing her to step away. "I asked JJ if she'd watch Jack on Friday night."

"You did?"

He nodded, "If we don't catch a case, I'd like to take you out to dinner. Somewhere more adult than Chuck E Cheese…"

"I'd like that," she smiled, as he pulled her close again. "Aaron…"

"Just a good night kiss," he said with a laugh, as he kissed her softly.

"You call that a good night kiss?" she challenged, prompting him to give her a deep, full kiss that took her breath away. He pulled back a moment later, "Better?"

"Better," she nodded. "I do have to go…if I stay…"

He nodded, walking her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning," she repeated, kissing him again.

"I thought you had to go…"

"I do," she kissed him again, "In a minute…"


End file.
